A Series of Stories
by sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19
Summary: A series of reader submitted prompts about your favorite pairings in Ghost Hunt.
1. Too Attractive to be Taken Seriously

**Prompt: "Do you want me to pick on the fact that you are too attractive to be ever taken seriously or just talk about your abnormally small ears?"**

**Pairing: Naru X Mai**

**Warning: If you don't know about Gene or Naru's other powers, this could be a spoiler.**

**Word Count: 137**

-0-0-0-

"Naru? Hey, Naru?" Mai nudged Naru, "Why haven't you spoken all morning? Not even to degrade or tease me."

The reason that Naru hadn't spoken was the fact that only three short years ago, his twin disappeared. Well, not really disappeared but more died and Naru had been forced to watch the whole vision.

"Naru!" Mai poked Naru again, "You know you could be one of those guards at Buckingham palace, the one where they don't talk, move, or show emotion."

Naru sighed, slammed his book shut and said, "Do you want me to pick on the fact that you are too attractive to be ever taken seriously or just talk about your abnormally small ears?" Then he stalked out of his office.

Mai blushed furiously as she watched him round the corner, "He thinks I'm attractive!"

-0-0-0-

**So, it's super short but I want to get a fic out there and hopefully get some reader submitted prompts! So review with your prompt and tell me what pairing, if you want one or I could make one up(Keep the prompts PG13 and the pairings traditional please). So these prompts are semi-related some of the time.**


	2. He'd Always Hated Speaking in Public

**Prompt: He'd always hated speaking in public.**

**Pairing: Naru X Mai**

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 280**

-0-0-0

Oliver sat behind the gray curtain, trying not to think about the excited, buzzing crowd of paranormal doctors, enthusiasts, and nutcases who were ready for a show. He'd always hated speaking in public.

"Noll, it's not polite to call people nutcases." His brother, Gene, stated: they had the same blue eyes, sharp nose, and thin lanky frames; twins in every aspect.

"It doesn't matter if it's true."

"That's when it matters most." Gene was always the kind one, the one who was more concerned for others than himself and his twin was the opposite, "I think you'll understand it one day. When you have someone you care about."

"What do you know about the future?" Noll asked, Gene had never shown any signs of precognitive abilities.

"I just know…"

Naru was snapped back into the present by a loud yell, "You little nutcase! How could you be so stupid!" It was the current owner of a "haunted" inn, yelling furiously at Mai for breaking some sort of china. Mai, being the meek girl she was, quietly endured his wrath all the while boiling under the surface.

"Excuse me," Naru slid in front of Mai, shielding her from the man, "I would rather you don't talk to my employees that way. And that "valuable china" was purchased from a discount store. I'd advise you to properly remove the sticker next time. We're done here; Lin, please pack the equipment." He wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulders and began dragging her away.

"Wh-what about my inn?" The man yelled at Naru's retreating back.

"It's nothing more than your daughter playing pranks. Also, it's not polite to call people nutcases even if it's true." Naru called without looking back.

**Due to some confusion in my last author's note ****I mean traditional as the pairings you see most often in fics or implied in the show such as:****  
****Mai X Naru****  
****Mai X Lin****  
****Lin X Naru****  
****Masako X Naru****  
****John X Masako****  
****Ayako X Monk****  
****Madoka X Lin****  
****Mai X Yasuhara****  
****Mai X Monk******

**I wouldn't want to do something like Lin X Monk or Naru X Madoka(If that exists0.o) because I feel like I'm not experienced with that population of the fandom (If there is one)and I wouldn't be able to properly write for it. That said, I could try with something like that I just can't say how good it'd be. Thank-you for reading and I hope you consider submitting a suggestion.**


	3. Pregnancy

**Prompt: "N-naru," Mai stammered apprehensively as she lightly grasped his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant." (Submitted by Lizy)**

**Pairing: Mai X Naru**

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 378**

Mai opened the door to SPR and basked in the cool interior; it was hot outside, like bake cookies on the sidewalk hot. Japan was in the middle of one of the hottest summers on record, it was driving it's inhabitants insane.

"Hurry and shut the door, you're letting all of the cool air out." Naru's voice snapped. He was so different now than he usually was but Mai had a sneaking suspicion that that would change soon.

"'Kay. Naru? Can I talk to you?"

"You are right now, Mai."

"I mean privately."

"There's no one here."

Mai desperately wanted to go into Naru's office for fear that Lin would appear and hear her confession.

"Please?" Mai pouted and Naru blushed, she hadn't used that face since- No! Naru wouldn't get into that now. If he did, it would end up like that night.

"Fine," He held the door to his office open for Mai and followed her in. She stood nervously in the threshold and Naru passed her, sitting at his desk.

"So?"

"Uhm…" Mai didn't know how to say this, "Well, you see…"

Naru raised his eye brows; he didn't know where she was going with this.

Mai walked over to Naru and sat on his lap and leaned her head on his chest, she listened to his steady breathing for a moment before she continued, "N-naru," Mai stammered apprehensively as she lightly grasped his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes widened, pregnant? They had used protection on that night. It was one of his conditions, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Two months pregnant; I'm already showing. See?" Mai lifted her shift slightly and sure enough there was a baby bump.

Naru kissed Mai slowly, a chaste kiss with no hint of urgency or hurriedness. Not at all like what happened that night.

"We'll have to get married now and I'll need to properly introduce myself." Mai gaped at Naru, "I suppose you'll have to be introduced to my parents. It will be a pain getting them onto a last minute flight."

"Wh-what?"

"This is what normally happens when someone gets pregnant or I suppose it normally happens before the pregnancy so we have lost time to make up for."

**I kind of think that Naru is a bit OOC here, but anyway how did I do? I still need more prompts so keep them coming!**


	4. We Meet At Last

**Prompt: "****At last we meet."**

**Pairing: ****Gene X Mai? Naru X Mai?**

**Warning: If you don't know about Gene****, ****this could be a spoiler.**

**Word Count: 465**

"Hello?" It was the night after Naru had left for England to bury his brother and Mai had somehow fallen asleep. She was in that strange in between place again, the one with strangely colored orbs and filled with darkness, even though Naru's predictions had said that she would never see or speak to Gene again, a fact that deeply hurt Mai even though she had no idea how she could miss someone she had never properly met.

"At last we meet," A cool, suave voice said.

"Gene?"

"You've finally got it right." A softly smiling mirror of Naru appeared.

"You never told me I was wrong." Mai said.

"If I had you would've confronted Naru and he wouldn't like that at all. He'd be furious with me, maybe even summon me from the dead just to kill me again." Gene said, it was almost easy to see why Gene was the more popular twin. He was easily sociable and didn't constantly put down those around them. For a brief moment Mai almost wondered if Naru was right, maybe she did love Gene who was the idealized version of Naru.

She shook her head as if to physically drive those thoughts away, who was she kidding? She loved the narcissist. Sure, it might be fun to have a fantasy about this twin but she could never picture herself with him. He was a ghost after all.

"How did Noll react to your confession?" Gene said.

"H-how did you know about that?" Was Gene able to read her innermost thoughts and see what she saw?

"I can get a glimpse of your day-to-day life here and there. Nothing major, ten maybe, thirty seconds through your eyes." Gene blushed.

"You've seen me naked, haven't you?" Now Mai was blushing, the idea of any boy seeing her nude was enough to scare her. She was timid and wasn't ready for such relationships, she hadn't even kissed a boy yet.

"Only on accident and I always, uh, looked away is the best way to describe it." Gene said, "Anyway, did the idiot scientist accept your confession?"

"No, he said I was in love with you not him…" Mai felt tears wet her face again.

"It's ok, Mai." Gene moved towards Mai into a loose hug and awkwardly patted her back.

Mai didn't want this, this anxious, awkward comforting. She wanted to forget herself.

"Gene?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

In answer she kissed him, somehow it worked even though they were hypothetically insubstantial. He kissed her back, gently; nothing at all how she would imagine Naru's kisses were like. Where Naru's were probably fire, Gene's were ice. Gentle and ready to crack at the slightest pressure. He generously responded with cool lips moving against hers.

She could get used to this.

**How did I end up with a Gene X Mai pairing?**


End file.
